fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Adam
This Character is Copyrighted by Legend. All Rights Reserved Adam is the mascot of Legend. He is a Free-Going stick figure who doesn't care about life outside of his own. But he will step out on the Good vs Evil battlefield from time to time. He has his own trademark "Adam cut" for his hair and has white gloves with black cuffs and white shoes. He roams around from universe to universe looking for something to do. Adam is also the Hero of Legitopia and is the Leader of the Legend Hereos. Powers and Abilities Adam does have his own attacks such as the Adam Stomp. This attack is when Adam launches himself at a foe foot first and it usually destroys normal foes. He also has an array of power-ups to help him with curtain task. Such as the Ice Ball, Which gives Adam Cyrokinesis abilities. Adam can shoot large amounts of ice out of his hands. This will instantly freeze a foe. Adam also has a Emerald ball, that grants Adam Pyrokinetic Abilities. The inferno out of Adam's hands comes out Emerald green colored. Then there is the blue orb that gives Adam Hydrokinesis. He also can use Hydro Blast to Wipe out a horde of enemies. Then there is the White orb, that gives Adam Electrokinesis. These are some Powerful power-ups, But when Adam uses them all at once, he becomes''' Super Adam'. In this form, Adam is Invincible, and can manipulate energy out of his hands. His speed and Strength are increased 10000 fold. Adam also has all of the powers of Cyrokinesis,Pyrokinetis,Hydrokinesis,and Electrokinesis. But If Adam does not have 100 percent power (When he normally has only 80%) The form is weak and cannot last even sixty seconds. After the Transformation, Adam returns to normal in a bright light aurora regardless of his status pre-transformation. Eversince the events of Adam's 3D Adventure, if Adam has 100%power, he can use the Seven Super Stars and become Super Adam. Backpack Adam has a backpack that has a magical power that can give Adam Anything he needs just by Adam thinking about it. Transformations Super Adam This is Adams Super Transformation. He becomes Invincible and has Hydrokinitiks,Pyrokinitiks,Cyrokinitiks, and Electrokinitiks. He can also use Legend warp and has many cool abilities. His attacks are raised 100 fold in damedge. In this form. Adam has golden hair and a golden Body, with Blue eyes. With a Golden arora around him. '''Inhanced Speed= 100%' Inhanced Streagh= 100% Inhanced Intel= 100% Pyrokinitik= 100% Cyrokinitik= 100% Electrokinitik= 100% Hydrotinitik=100% Requierments -100%Power -All Elemental Power Ups Hyper Adam Hyper Adam is Adams Hyper Transformation. This is more powerful than Super Adam. In this state, Adam has all of Super Adam's Abilities raised 1000 times. In this form Adam rapidly changes colors. (Red,Blue, Green, Pink, Silver, Gold). Inhanced Speed= 1000% Inhanced Streagh= 1000% Inhanced Intel= 1000% Pyrokinitik= 1000% Cyrokinitik= 1000% Electrokinitik= 1000% Hydrotinitik=1000% Pure White Adam This is one of Adam's more Powerful Forms. In this state, Adam has all the abilities of the Previous transformations and all are raised by 1,000,000%. Adam's Pure Heart must be at its fulliest power. Inhanced Speed= 1000000% Inhanced Streagh= 1000000% Inhanced Intel= 1000000% Pyrokinitik= 1000000% Cyrokinitik= 1000000% Electrokinitik= 1000000% Hydrotinitik=1000000% Beta Adam This transformation is very rare. And not alote is known about this. Inhanced Speed= 10000% Inhanced Streagh= 10000% Inhanced Intel= 10000% Pyrokinitik= 10000% Cyrokinitik= 10000% Electrokinitik= 10000% Hydrotinitik=10000% Alpha Adam Alpha Adam is Adams most powerful Transformation he can achive with his body. This form, Adam has near infanint power and is totaly invincible. He has all abilities that he had with the Previous transformations. Inhanced Speed= 1000000000% Inhanced Streagh= 1000000000% Inhanced Intel= 1000000000% Pyrokinitik= 1000000000% Cyrokinitik= 1000000000% Electrokinitik= 1000000000% Hydrotinitik=1000000000% Dark Transformations These are Adam's Negative Transformations Caused by Negative Energy Dark Adam Dark Adam is Adam's Dark persona. Though, he's not Super, he is stronger than Normal Adam. He comes when Adam "Has had a bad day". Inhanced Speed= 10% Inhanced Streagh= 10% Inhanced Intel= 10% 'Pyro'kinitik= 10% 'Cyrokinitik= 10% Electrokinitik= 10% Hydrotinitik=10% 'Super Dark Adam' This is Adam's Super Dark Transformation. This is when Adam goes through 100% Negative Energy, This power is stronger than Super Adam. Inhanced Speed= 1000% Inhanced Streagh= 1000% Inhanced Intel= 1000% '''Pyro'kinitik= 1000%''' Cyrokinitik= 1000% Electrokinitik= 1000% Hydrotinitik=1000% 'Hyper Dark Adam' This is Adam's Hyper Dark Form. It is stronger than Super Dark. This is when Adam has 1000% negative energy. Inhanced Speed= 10000% Inhanced Streagh= 10000% Inhanced Intel= 10000% Pyrokinitik= 10000% Cyrokinitik= 10000% Electrokinitik= 10000% Hydrotinitik=10000% 'Night Sky Dark Adam' This is "The Perfect Counterpart" To Pure White Adam. He is stronger than Pure White, but has less power. Inhanced Speed= 10000000% Inhanced Streagh= 10000000% Inhanced Intel= 10000000% 'Pyrokinitik= 10000000% ''''Cyro'kinitik= 10000000%''' Electrokinitik= 10000000% Hydrotinitik=10000000% 'Perfect Dark Adam ' This is when Adam has No Positive Energy in him. Inhanced Speed= 1000000000% Inhanced Streagh= 1000000000% Inhanced Intel= 1000000000% ''''Pyro'kinitik= 1000000000%''' ''''Cyrokinitik= 1000000000%' Electrokinitik= 1000000000% Hydrotinitik=1000000000% Personality Adam has a very nice personality if you get to know him. He likes to read alot and he likes to travel. But can get cranky if he is in one place for too long. Though Adam is nice, he is cockie, and, and a sore looser.Adam can sometimes act mean for no good reason, and can go from Nice to almost "Dicky" in a few seconds. But he tries to correct his flaws, as he only whats to see happiness where he goes. History It is Unknown weather Adam had parents at some point or not. He grew up in a small town. Before he brought his trademark Backpack. He then brough two warp balls which he activated and left the small town. He then went to the world of Mushi Mushi, were he defeated the boss Watashi. He then Got two more warp balls. He soon forgot about his home world and kept wondering around. Battle With Orion Adam soon warped to the land of Cosmos. Were he soon discovers he could use the powers of the Power Ups to help him. He soon meat the members of the Stars. Who were forced to serve Orion. Adam then decided to free the stars from this imprisonment and battled Orion. Adam's Adventure Main Article Adam's Adventure Games Adam's Adventure Adam is the Hero of the Dream Kingdom and Must stop the King Gromple from Taking over. In the End, Adam transforms into Super Adam and wins. Adam's tropical vacation Adam and company travel to the Legend Resort to find Gromple to stop him yet again. Legend Quest Part 1 Adam is simply relaxing when Theme Song 'Adam's Main Theme Song is The Best around'https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=E-WHW-QNswE Gallery Adam-SMB64.PNG|Adam on the Fantendo Christmas Banner Cyborge Adam.png|Cyborg Adam Super Adam.PNG|Super Adam Adam 6.png Adam.png|Adam from Legend Adventure Adams Tropical Vacation Box Cover.png Girls can be scary adam.png Adam 2.png Adam 2.jpg Ice Adam.png|Ice Adam FIRE Adam.png|Fire Adam Electro-Adam.png|Electro-Adam Adam Go!.JPG|Adam with his Sword & Shield Scan10032.JPG|Adam vs Orion Super Adam Transformation.PNG |undefined|link=undefined Category:Legend Category:Legend Copyrighted Characters Category:Legend Copyright Games and Ideas Category:Heroes Category:Stickpeople Category:Stick Men Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Water types Category:Electric types Category:Legend Heroes Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Fantendoverse Category:Main Characters Category:Black and White Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Legend Comics Category:Saint Comics